1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolted connection for rigidly connecting a profile to a second profile.
There are many different known embodiments of bolted connections for extensions, corner connections or the like. The bolted connection referred to here is specifically one which is intended for the internal connection of two profiles, for example wooden profiles, which in turn each have a hole in the end surface and a connecting hole opening into this hole and which, in the assembled state, form a passage connecting the two connecting holes to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known bolted connections for the internal connection of two profiles of the abovementioned type have a fastening rod which is intended for insertion into the stated passage and has two threaded parts each projecting into one of the two connecting holes. In this bolted connection, the profiles are rigidly connected to one another in particular by means of two fastening nuts which fit onto the two threaded parts and serve for detachably connecting the two profiles to one another.
This type of clamping or connection has a substantial disadvantage. Thus, screwing of the two nuts is made more difficult by the fact that, during tightening, one nut must be held with a first wrench while the other nut can be tightened with a second wrench.